1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to power transmission systems for use in a hybrid electric vehicle powertrain with multiple-ratio gearing.
2. Background Art
It is known design practice to provide powertrains for hybrid electric vehicles with power flow paths from an engine and an electric motor through single ratio gearing. Typically, the powertrain includes as well a generator driven by the engine. The electric motor is connected directly to the vehicle wheels through a set of transfer gears. During launch of the vehicle from a standing start, the overall gear ratio is determined by the launch torque requirements, which would demand a relatively low electric motor gear ratio.
The overall gear ratio is determined also by the maximum vehicle speed that is required. This implies that the motor gear ratio should be relatively high. The performance of the powertrain, therefore, is somewhat limited because of the requirement to strike a compromise in the performance of the electric motor in view of these dissimilar operating modes. Further, a launch of a hybrid electric vehicle with such transmission arrangements requires the electric motor to be a major source of vehicle power, especially if the engine is connected to the wheels during launch with an equivalent of an overdrive gear ratio.